1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of handgrips and more specifically relates to removably-secured cushioning handgrip sleeves for crochet hooks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals in modern society use crochet hooks when completing handicraft projects. As designs and patterns of projects vary, so do the sizes of crochet hooks required to complete these projects. Crochet hooks of every size play vital roles in completing these projects. Easy manipulation of these implements helps to maintain a person's efficiency and good humor when completing a project. As many of these projects take copious amounts of time to complete, the frequent use of crochet hooks may cause individuals to suffer uncomfortable or even painful results: fatigue; hand and finger cramping; and painful blisters and/or calluses. Of specific concern are individuals suffering from debilitating conditions such as arthritis, psoriasis, and the like. Such individuals often struggle to complete crochet and other handicraft projects, as holding and manipulating crochet hooks for even short lengths of time is too painful.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,608,077; 1,518,961; 1,502,584; 7,874,182; 2008/0272104; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,580. This prior art is representative of handgrips. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a removably-secured cushioning handgrip sleeve for crochet hooks should be lightweight, resilient, and user friendly and, yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable handgrip system to provide secure resilient cushioning and gripping support for a crochet hook to facilitate its manipulation and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.